


Tea and an Englishman

by sapienti0sat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, hypothetical situation, post-FBAWTFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapienti0sat/pseuds/sapienti0sat
Summary: In a quiet moment after the adventures in Paris and Grindelwald, the quartet are finally able to breathe.





	Tea and an Englishman

As much as Queenie loved the bustle and thrumming energy of New York, she had to admit to herself that this quiet moment, above a city so distant from her home, was warm in its eccentricities. Much like its owner, this London flat was filled with little surprises all around and in this moment, she was quite content to sit and listen. Where others heard the sounds of domestic and mundane movements, Queenie heard so much more and it was more like the rolling heat of a summer day that floats to her, rather than the present noises of the population downstairs.

She had never listened intentionally, legilimency was something so intrinsic in her to turn it off was akin to asking a fish not to swim. Yet it was in these moments of peace, something rare for their quartet for the past year, did she really feel like she could understand things more clearly. Today was rather adventurous even so. Having three Americans strolling the English streets with a fellow that seemed to almost forget he was leading complete foreigners around his home proved to be an ill-advised decision but a welcomed hilarity. Queenie couldn’t blame him though, his thoughts were elsewhere. A very sequential line of thinking to be exact and steadily moving back to a certain someone. But in the end, all four of them were happy to go back to his humble abode and drink some tea (something that Tina first was quizzical about but judging by the little bursts of happiness Queenie felt in the kitchenette, Newt was slowly winning her over).

It was rather fascinating really, to read a mind like Newt’s.  There was a vividness when he was talking to his creatures, a very clear thought for each intention he did. Glimpses of visual and auditory splendour when a memory hits that was sometimes so tactile. Yet when talking to others, it wasn’t so much as him disengaging to the conversation. At first, Queenie had been mistaken particularly back in their New York apartment over dinner in December. He had been so quiet even in his mind. But Queenie soon realised that it wasn’t out of lack of interest, rather he was so concentrated on what was being said that he didn’t quite yet have time to develop an answer. A very precise focus, Queenie concluded now with a nod to herself. A keen eye for detail.

“Come on, take a sip.” Newt’s words were gently coaxing to Tina and Queenie could practically see her sister eyeing the floating cup quizzically.

“Isn’t it supposed to be grey or something? It looks rather warm.”

“Tina, earl grey is the name of the tea not the colour it’s supposed to be.”

Queenie couldn’t help stifle a giggle, glancing quickly at Jacob. The man was dozing comfortable on an armchair to her left, his moustache (which she found so endearing for reasons beyond her) mushed into the side of a cushion she managed to slip under his head. His thoughts were none at all, the true indication of sleep for the exhausted. It was much to her relief, though she’d never admit that to him, that his mind was so empty during his slumber. He was a cautious man despite how exuberant and kind he was. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t always hide the nightmares that plagued him in the dark. It was gun-fire noises and the feeling of being choked by kicked up dust. It was sickening feeling that tightened his gut when going into cramped spaces. And it was the occasional times that Queenie had felt a covering over his thoughts. Not so much as him hiding them, but rather as if it was dampened in a way, like the remnants of smoke from a recently snuffed out candle. Jacob, being Jacob, would still put on a bright smile and walk with that bounce in his heel. Queenie would smile back as well, all the while wondering if there was anything she could do.

_This mindset is not for today,_ she told herself quickly.  _Today has been delightful._

“Teenie, don’t be so nervous. It’s only a drink.” Queenie mock-cajoled as Tina and Newt wandered back into the living room. Newt’s lips uptilted ever so slightly with eyes flickering to his companion from time to time. Tina, holding the cup with both of her hands, wouldn’t meet his eye but her dimples were showing nonetheless.

They weren’t seated for more than three seconds when Newt flicked open his pocket watch with a thoughtful glance. He was about to get up from his seat though quickly glanced at Tina.

“It’s late noon, I have to feed the creatures. Are you… you both – ” His eyes seemed transfixed on Tina’s dimple until he caught on, faced Queenie with an apologetic smile a few seconds too late.  _I see you Mr. Scamander._

“We’re fine.” Tina gently nudged his knee with hers. “Go feed them. Or the Niffler might take something again.”

At that Newt rolled his eyes in exasperation, only half-jokingly, moving towards his room with a polite nod and a quick once over of Jacob. They were all silent until it was clear that Newt had descended to his case. Then Tina gently placed the cup of tea on the side table, completely untouched.

“Tina,” now Queenie was truly exasperated “it’s just tea?”. Tina eyed her the same way she always had when Queenie was younger. The please-not-and-help-me-here look that was somehow stern yet full of sisterly love. The message was clear. She wasn’t going to touch the cup even if her life dependent on it. Oh well they were both stubborn it seems. She was fiddling with her hair near her chin, fingers rubbing them in a circular motion. It was hallmark that Queenie knew from when they were younger, something that Tina also knew and the reason why she had always kept her hair short.

“Are you enjoying London?” Queenie asked lightly whilst stretching her arms with a yawn. As she expected the moving fingers stopped. Tina nodded gratefully, eyes going to the area where Newt had left.

“The Brits are nice.”

_Yes Tina, the Brits are nice but it’s only one Brit you’re really paying attention to isn’t it?_

“They’ve been very helpful, don’t you think?” Queenie couldn’t help but tease. Her sister tried to look stern yet, the keyword being tried, before they both went into fits of choked laughter. Jacob snuffled only a bit, his coming up to mush his hair before resting on his lap again. Tina and Queenie’s lips puckered. They both knew dragging a No-Maj into all this was mayhap not the best decision of their lives. The repercussions of their actions would undoubtedly come back to them the moment they step on American soil.

“He must be so tired after all this.” murmured Tina as she watched his sleeping form. More words were unsaid in that single sentence that any other person could imagine. Her thought were already darting two steps forward then one step back, considering all possible outcomes yet coming back to the one question that had yet to be answered. What is MACUSA going to do?

“Not right now, Teenie. Not right now.” Queenie knew it sounded like she was begging. Tina had been so light only moments ago, but now there was a fluttering moths within her chest.

“I’m sorry,”  _but I’m worried._  Again, left unsaid. Queenie took it upon herself to sit in Newt’s spot. She was sure that he will have many future opportunities in the future to hug her sister if they both managed to fully meet halfway.

“We’ll work it out, we always do. Just like old times.” She wrapped an arm around Tina with a squeeze. “We can do this right?”

_It’s not just Jacob. It’s not just us. What about him?_

“He’ll be okay too. He’s got you? What better champion could he ask for, hm?” Tina only leaned into her more. Anyone else looking on may find it odd, but Queenie always knew her place in their tight family unit. Tina may be bringing home the daily bread and doing her job with a tougher exterior. Queenie, on the other hand, made sure they made it out with a smile. She also made sure that Tina would step outside the door on the right foot and come back home on the right one too. It didn’t matter that one was older and the other younger. It didn’t matter that for a long time it was just them two, now four, Queenie supposed with another look at Jacob.

They both yawned at the same time now and chuffed in good-humour. Tina’s fingers were warm interlocked with her, comfortably so, just  like when they had been tiny and Queenie couldn’t sleep alone. By the time Newt had come back, he was met with the sound of measured breathing in his home and the sun had come down to half mask. Dimmer rays danced on a carpet that has seen one too many accidents in such a suburban area. He stood there for a while, astonished once again at his luck. His friends, close friends, all under one roof brought underneath wild and unexpected circumstances. With light footsteps he reached for the blanket near the window, thanking the normally dreadful London weather for actually being warm for once. Easing it down on the two sisters and despite his better judgement, he couldn’t help but run one fingertip over soft brown strands of hair that draped over Tina’s cheek.

The Englishman in him wasn’t even offended at the untouched cup of tea. He knew it was a lost cause the moment she had given it wide-eyed glance. One day she’d try some though, he concluded.

They would have that day in the future and he hoped deep inside, that he never lose the wonder that rises in his chest every time her dimples appeared when she smiled.

 


End file.
